Futon and Suiton
by Darkca
Summary: Two legendary Mercenaries come across a fight between Leaf Anbu and Sound Jonin. They slaughter the two sides only to discover that they have been tricked but they turn it to their advantage and use it as a way to cause chaos in the elemental countries.
1. Futon and Suiton

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did the emo Uchiha would be dead and Naruto would be a god

I always enjoy a good challange - normal speach

_I always enjoy a good challange _- Thinking, flash back

**I always enjoy a good challange** - Jutsu and Demonic

**_I always enjoy a good challange_** - Demonic thinking

Summary: Two legendary Mercenaries come across a fight between Leaf Anbu and Sound Jonin. They slaughter the two sides only to discover that they have been tricked but they turn it to their advantage and use it as a way to cause chaos in the elemental countries. Pairings undecided

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A full moon hung high over the northern forest of the fire country. It's light shining down on everything, allowing for easy travel through the dark forest. Four Ninja rushed across the forest floor trying desperately to escape their pursuers, a team of Sound Jonin who were closing in fast. Yet unknown to both groups, they were being watched. A top one of the massive trees of the fire country stood two figures wearing high collar cloaks and wicker hats. The taller of the two had a large sword strapped to his back and was showing off his serrated, interlocking teeth in a rather feral looking smile.

"So that's the target huh?" He asked to his partner. The shorter one didn't take his red eyes off of the Ninja below them when he answered

"Yes that is the target" A quiet chuckle escaped his lips which caused his partner to shiver.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to enjoy what you're about to say?" The shorter one merely turned his head slightly to the left so he could see is partner. The two words that followed brought an even more disturbing smile to the larger man's face.

"No survivors!" The taller of the two started laughing as he took the sword off of his back. "but!" He stopped laughing, not enjoying the idea of a limiter. "The target most survive!"

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. "Done!" Leaning forward and allowing his body to drop. The large man fell from the tree top for a few feet before attaching his feet to the tree trunk with chakra and ran down the tree, his sword poised behind him ready to strike.

Back at the tree top, the shorter man shook his head and chuckled again. "Always charging in!" Still chuckling the man took off across the tree tops to get ahead of the Ninja.

- - - - - -

With the Leaf Shinobi. They had been running for three days straight with no rest and now they were too exhausted to continue.

"(Pant)Captain(pant)what are we(pant)going to do?" Asked the bear masked Anbu "We(pant)can't let(pant)them get the target(pant)"

"Hokage-sama is(pant)counting on us" The cat masked Anbu said "But(pant)I don't know(pant)How much longer(pant)I can go for"

"What are you're orders(pant)captain?" Asked the tiger masked Anbu

The captain remained quiet. When he turned to address his team, he had taken off his mask. The moon light allowed the scars on his face to be seen clearly. Hyata Okinara had served Konohagakure no Sato for two decades, he had lost friends and family in serves for his Kage and he would gladly give his life for the village. So now, with the choice being between running and being hunted down or standing his ground and dieing with honor, Hyata knew which one to chose.

"Hokage-Sama requires this target and the enemy is trying to take it from us" Hyata stared down his team to see if any of them would run "So we stand our ground here and now. We ensure that the enemy does not get their hands on this target!"

"Hai!" The three Anbu answered their captain without any hesitation

The Anbu quickly reformed into the standard defensive formation in preparation for the enemies attack. Before long seven Sound Jonin landed in the clearing around the Anbu.

"I see you have realized that there is no escape, so hand over the target and maybe we will be merciful" Spoke the Sound team leader

"What do you want with the target?" Hyata asked. Trying to buy some time for his team to recover their strength

"All you need to know is that Orochimaru-Sama requires it!" Hissed the Jonin

"Then why doesn't he come get it himself?"

"Enough of this! You are only stalling you're……." The man was cut off by the thick mist that rolled into the clearing, hiding everything from sight "**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu**?"

A dark, evil laughter floated around in the mist making it impossible to know where it was coming from. The laughter was followed by a blood curdling scream and the sound of something wet hitting the ground. Even though they couldn't see what happened, the Anbu knew what had happened. One of the Sound Ninja had just been killed and he hadn't even seen it coming. "**_One little sound ninja done, six to go_!" The voice that came from the mist sounded like a demon from hell. Another scream and splat indicated that another ninja had died. It continued like that for several minutes before there were no more screams, no more demonic voices. Only the Anbu and the mist remained.**

"Captain! What do we do?" Cat

"We wait until this mist clears and then we head right for Konoha" Ordered Hyata

Almost as if it was following his orders, the mist began to evaporate. As it cleared the Anbu could see the dismembered bodies of the Sound Ninjas, as well as the one who had killed them. Standing across the clearing from them with fresh blood still dripping from his sword was the man who had single handedly taken out the Jonin. He wasn't moving any part of his body except his hands that were quickly forming seals. Hyata took one look at the cloak and hat which to him meant only one thing. "Akat….." "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**" The mist suddenly reformed into a massive dragon-shape column of water that barreled into the Anbu, tearing them apart.

When the swordsman's teammate arrived on the scene, he found his partner going through the Anbu teams items in search of something. "Did you find the target?" His quiet voice carried across the dead clearing to his partner. The man stood up and tossed a small scroll to him. Lifting up his arm, the smaller of the two caught the scroll and went to open it when one of the Sound Jonin, who had somehow survived the attack, grabbed him from behind and held a kunai to his throat.

"Alright there little man, you just hand over that there scroll" The Jonin shifted his eyes to the swordsman, who had his sword back in his hand "And you colossus, won't do nothing, less you wish you're partner dead"

Said giant merely walked forward a few feet, smiled and said. "Actually….I do!" And before the Jonin could respond, the swordsman drove his sword through is partner and into the Sound Ninja. A slow gurgling noise was heard from the Jonin as he slipped to the ground for the last time. Meanwhile the mystery man with the hole in his chest just stood there as said hole sealed itself up without leaving a scar.

"Bastard! I lose more clothes that way!" Scowled the man while ignoring his partner's laughter. Getting back to what he was doing before being interrupted, he opened the scroll, looked over it for a few minutes before snapping it shut in annoyance. This was noticed by his partner who quickly took the scroll and read it for himself, until he too shut it in annoyance.

"That lying little asshole!" Spider wed cracks spread across the ground as the swordsman vented his anger "He played us for fools, no one plays _us _for fools"

"Calm yourself Suiton. We shall deal with the worm when the time comes" The smaller man told his partner, who he referred to as Suiton "For now we leave this place to the scavengers"

"And what will we do with the scroll Futon?" Asked Suiton, who saw no reason in his opinion to hold onto it.

"Why we take it with us and use it as leverage to get some fun out of the elemental countries" Explained the now named Futon

"Hahaha oh I like that Idea, I like that a lot" Laughed Suiton, clearly enjoying the idea of causing chaos.

The two Ninja soon vanished from the clearing. Suiton melting into the ground and Futon appeared to be disappear into the winds. Neither of them noticed the fifth leaf Anbu hiding in the trees, and even if they did they didn't care. "I must report this to Hokage-sama!" And he too vanished, only not as impressively as Futon or Suiton.

- - - - - -

Konohagakure no Sato one of the five great Shinobi villages and one of the key powers in the world. Normally this Village is the epitome of teamwork and hard work, but for the past five years the village has shown none of that and has even be gone to lose standing with the other countries. More and more teams were failing missions and a great many Ninja were losing their lives on missions. The Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage, Grandniece of Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage and Student of Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, sat in her offices awaiting the return of the Anbu team she had sent out to collect some documents that she hoped would be the salvation for the leaf village. As she waited, her mind wandered back to the day, five years ago when her 'little brother' and Konoha's sun shine was removed from the world, the day that Uzumaki Naruto was killed on the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ;how she cursed that name and this village for how they reacted. Endless parties and celebrations popped up over the village when word about the 'demon' being slain by the last Uchiha got out. It wasn't until she threaten to have everyone of them charged with treason did they finally stop.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. Giving the order to enter, Tsunade looked up to see Hatake Kakashi walk into the room. His nose buried in that infamous Icha Icha book, followed closely by Haruno Sakura and Sai or Team Kakashi to be more precise.

"Team Kakashi reporting in on a successful mission Tsunade-Sama" Kakashi said, not even looking up from his book

"Thank you Kakashi. You and you're team have the next couple of days off and I expect you're mission report on my desk tomorrow morning. Dismissed!" Tsunade waved them out of the room, only to find that Sakura hadn't moved. Kakashi and Sai noticed this as well so they hung back to see what was about to happen. "Is there something you wish to say Sakura?"

"Yes! I wish to know why there have been no more recovery attempts for Sasuke-kun?" The second the words left her mouth the room froze over. Kakashi knew that Sakura had said the wrong thing but he was too late to stop her.

"Haruno you know what happens when that name is mentioned in my presence and you know why there have been no more recovery attempts for that traitor, so unless you have something relevant to talk about I advise you to drop the subject" Every word Tsunade spoke was laced with suppressed rage and hatred.

"But it wasn't Sasuke-Kun that did all that. It's that seal Orochimaru gave him that's making him do all that!" Sakura protested

"Haruno you are taking up what little patience I have left with this pointless discussion so I advise you to hold you're tongue" Kakashi could see that Tsunade was barely controlling her anger and he knew it was only a matter of time before his pink haired student (seriously people complained about Naruto's orange clothes so how is bright pink any better?) said the wrong thing.

"You just don't what to save him because he did the right thing and killed that monster!" Bingo, the wrong thing just said. Fortunately at that moment the Anbu member that had escaped from Futon and Suiton burst into the room, effectively distracting Tsunade and saving Sakura's life. She's just lucky Hyuuga Hinata was not in the room or she would have died….slow and painfully.

"H-hokage-Sama, the document…..It's been stolen!" The Anbu didn't get much further then that before his face met Tsunade's fist.

"Eh? How is he suppose to tell us what happened now, Hokage-Same?" Asked Kakashi, still not looking up from his book.

"Damn" Tsunade shouted "Shizune! Bring in some smelling salts would you?"

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!" The voice of Tsunade's assistant replied from the other room.

- - - - - -

Hangaku town, five hours after the attack. Futon and Suiton can be found in the local inn going over their next course of action. The two of them are mercenaries of the highest caliber.

Futon known for his wind ninjutsus and fuinjutsus. At 6"5 he was the shorter of the two, but he was the more powerful. His speed was unmatched just like his stamina and chakra levels, which made his taijutsu truly something to fear. Weapons of choice were custom made double ended Kunai and nine point Shuriken. Age was Unknown but reported to be between 17 and 18. Clothing was the standard cloak and hat that the two wore other then that the only other item of clothing he wore was a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Hair was red with blonde tips and his eyes were also red. Where he is from is not known but it is rumored that he is from the Leaf village although he does not wear a headband. It has also been rumored that he has a Kitsune summoning Scroll but no prove has been found.

Suiton, the giant of the two. At 6"10 he was one of the tallest men in the elemental nations, even the Raikage stood below the man. Combine his height with his silted ice blue eyes and serrated, interlocking teeth made him quite the imposing figure to face off against. His water ninjutsus are said to rival the Nidaime Hokage's although he is well schooled in all five elemental ninjutsus. He is also a Kenjutsu master on par with any of the 7 swordsman of the Mist, the sword he wields is called Nuadu. It was a 6 foot long dual sided blade that only allowed Suiton to wield it. The Blade itself was five feet long and the handle one foot long. One side of the blade was the typical style blade for a sword, designed for slicing and cutting. But the reverse side was the true horror. For the entire length of the five foot blade was a serration that was designed to tear, shred and dismember. Just like Futon very little is know about where Suiton is from, many believe he is from The land of water because of his water Jutsus and Sword technique. But like his partner he wears no headband so he point of origin is unknown.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Suiton while pouring himself some tea.

Futon took a moment to swallow whatever he was eating before replying to his partner. In truth he really didn't have a plan.

"Well by now my clones should be nearing each of their destinations to deliver their messages" He paused to take a sip of his tea "In the mean time we pay our former client a visit" Suiton Chuckled at the thought of what they were going to do to him "Then we wait to see if any villages take the offer and come looking for the scroll"

"Sounds simple enough!"

"Also the word is that myu-jikku town is having a music festival in two months time!" Futon watched as the expression of Suiton's face went from bored to excited in 0 to 3 seconds. "And it's a big cash prize for the winner"

"When do we leave?" Suiton asked with genuine interest

"As soon as we deal with our guests!" Futon's answer confused Suiton for a moment before he followed Futon's gaze over to the door. There stood two of the most infamous S-class missing Nins in history. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

- - - - - -

Fours years. Four years since the reports of Uzumaki Naruto's death. Four years since Itachi and Kisame lost their purpose in Akatsuki. Now the two wandered the elemental nations in search of the other Jinchuurikis. During those four years they had heard of the great mercenary duo of Futon and Suiton, yet for all they had heard they never got the slightest idea of challenging the two. So they paid the mercenaries no mind and continued on with their assignment. Yet here they were in a small out of the way inn, face to face with the very mercenaries that were said to be the best.

"As soon as we deal with our quests!" As soon as the words were spoken Itachi and Futon locked eyes. Each one trying to bore a hole in the others head. Meanwhile Kisame and Suiton just tossed each other passing glances then with back to looking bored.

"Well this is a surprise" Itachi said. All the while never breaking eye contact "I never would have expected to run into you two, not in this town anyway"

"Aww what's the matter Uchiha, upset that we're stealing you're fame?" Joked Suiton who now had taken quite the interest in the sword on Kisame's back.

__

Itachi and Futon!

"Suiton shut up! And go bother the fish!" snapped Futon before turning his attention back to the Uchiha "So what are two S-class missing Nins doing in this little out of the way village?"

"Oh we're merely passing through" Itachi replied, his focus never leaving Futon. For some reason there was just something very familiar about him. "Although I could ask you the same"

"Us? Well we were just about to leave when you two walked in" Answered Futon

"Is that so?" Itachi asked with genuine surprise "Well then I see no reason to keep you any longer, though something has been bothering me!"

"And what might that be?"

"Have we ever met before even in passing?"

Futon remained Silent. He had not expected Itachi to ask that, hell he hadn't even expected Itachi to recognize him. Then again how often does one run into an S-class mass murderer and his show and tell project, I mean partner. He needed to come up with an answer that was neither to obvious nor to difficult.

"Lets just say that we both have a common interest in a snake and his pets! Now I wish you good day Itachi-san!" And with that Futon bowed to the Uchiha and left.

__

Suiton and Kisame

The two giant swordsman spent the better part of ten minutes just staring at each other. Neither moving an inch or blinking. It was simple a contest of who would back down first. Finally after several minutes one of them spoke.

"Samehade doesn't like you!" Kisame said, his swords displeasure was mimicked by his own "And neither do I"

"Aww that's too bad fish stick cause me and Nuadu like you!" Suiton said with a smile that made Kisame jealous. "We'd especially like to spill you're blood right here but then they wouldn't allow us in anymore and that would be bad"

"And why would that be bad?" Asked Kisame, who was obviously bothered by the man's schizophrenic behavior.

"The make good tea!" He answered with a small smile.

Kisame's face quickly relocated itself to the floor at the stupidity of the answer. When the sharkman pulled himself back up he wondered how in the hell the guy got so far in life with such a total lack of sense. However he was soon brought back to reality by sudden laughter. Kisame looker around to find Suiton rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter.

"I don't know what's funnier. You believing me or the look on you're face while thinking" Suiton said in-between laughs.

"Why you!" Kisame let his anger take hold and brought Samehade up over his head, only to have the point of Nuadu pressed up to his throat.

"ahahah! We can't have any of that, now can we!" Suiton voice had that sickly sweet sound to it that meant trouble "I believe you're keeper is leaving!" Suiton pointed over to Itachi.

"As is your's" Replied Kisame, directing Suiton's attention to Futon

"So you are correct" Removing Nuadu from Kisame's neck and placing it on his back, Suiton bowed to Kisame "Well then Kisame-sempi, I bid you farewell and look forward to the day that we may do battle!" Suiton quickly followed Futon and the two disappeared.

__

Kisame and Itachi

"Hey Itachi who exactly are those two?" Kisame asked the Uchiha, since he was quiet interested in the two. Especially the swordsman who got such an aggressive reaction from Samahade. Hell he even called him Sempi.

"The taller one I have no idea who he really is Kisame. But I'm surprised you didn't recognize the other one" Itachi followed up his reply with a light chuckle that really got Kisame's attention since Itachi rarely shows any emotion.

"Now that you mention it, something about his chakra felt familiar but nothing beyond that"

"My dear Kisame, is you're age really beginning to effect you so that you don't ever remember once threatening him to 'shave his legs off' Hmm?" Itachi's smug attitude was really pissing Kisame off. Then it hit him.

"The Kyuubi brat!?" Kisame was shocked

"Correct and even though it was once our mission to capture him. If we were to try such a thing now we would be destroyed" The seriousness in Itachi's voice meant only one thing to Kisame.

"You're not lying are you?"

"I have lied about a great many things, but in this case I speak the truth. Those two are on a whole different level then we are, and if they chose to do something then there are very few who can stop them" Again Itachi chuckled "However that won't stop me from testing myself against Naruto in the future"

"I have to agree with you there Itachi. Me and Samahade wouldn't mind taking on His partner and his Nuadu" The smile Kisame wore at that moment would terrified children "So what now?"

Itachi pulled out a chair and sat himself down, while running over the menu, cementing it to memory with his Sharingan.

"We stay here for a few days and see what Naruto has planned"

And so the two members of Akatsuki sat down ordered some tea and began a game of Shogi.


	2. The begining of the hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did the emo Uchiha would be dead and Naruto would be a god

I always enjoy a good challange - normal speach

_I always enjoy a good challange _- Thinking, flash back

**I always enjoy a good challange** - Jutsu and Demonic

**_I always enjoy a good challange_** - Demonic thinking

Summary: Two legendary Mercenaries come across a fight between Leaf Anbu and Sound Jonin. They slaughter the two sides only to discover that they have been tricked but they turn it to their advantage and use it as a way to cause chaos in the elemental countries. Pairings undecided

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Konohagakure no Sato** fours hours ago.

Kakashi had dismissed his team for the day and was currently waiting for the Anbu to regain conciseness. Shizune was trying to revive the man and Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a bottle of sake. The three waited for a couple more minutes for the man to finally wake up.

"Uhhh what hit me?" Asked the Anbu rubbing his head

"She did" Kakashi told him, giving one of his weird eye smiles "Now don't you have something to report?"

"Wha?" Sutanbai Taiki Tried to remember what Kakashi could possibly be talking about, when it hit him (No joke intended) "Oh right! Hokage-sama the scroll has been stolen!"

"SighYou told us that already. What you have yet to mention is how it happened and who stole it" Tsunade said while pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off the headache. "Now start from the beginning and explain what happened"

"o-of course Hokage-sama" Taiki sat down in front of Tsunade and began to relay what happened. "After we located the scroll, Hyata ordered us to return to the village at full speed. Three days of none stop running brought us to the fire countries northern forest where we were attacked by a group of Sound Jonin. We used a quick diversionary tactic to escape but they kept up the pursuit" Taiki was suddenly interrupted by Kakashi

"So it was the Sound Shinobi that stole the scroll?" Asked the copy ninja

"That's just what we need! Orochimaru bastardizing another of my families legacies!" Tsunade was greatly depressed at that thought.

"No it wasn't the Sound ninja that stole the scroll! In fact they were all killed!" Taiki explained "It was a couple of unknown Ninja. There wasn't even a battle, they used the **Kiri Gakure no Jutsu **coupled with the silent killing technique to remove the Sound ninja!"

"Well that explains how the sound where taken care of but what happened to you're team?" Asked a worried Shizune

"They were destroyed with a single **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**. From what I could tell, it was only one of the pair that killed everyone. He was tall, not sure how tall. He carried a large dual-sided Zanbato. The outfit he wore consisted of a high collar cloak and a wicker hat" Taiki paused for a second to go over what he said, while Kakashi took this pause to toss in his own insight.

"Are you sure that it wasn't Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame?" Asked Kakashi

"Trust me Hatake-san, I would know if it was them" Spat Taiki not taking kindly to Kakashi's ignorant tone "When the other one showed up he was dressed similar, although I couldn't see his face since he had his back to me. After killing Captain Hyata and the team, the swordsman proceeded to search the bodies for the scroll while the other one stood there watching. When he located the scroll and passed it to his teammate one of the sound ninja who had escaped the slaughter, grabbed him and demanded that he hand over the scroll while telling the swordsman to remain still or he would kill him"

"And? What happened?" Tsunade demanded to know what happened

"T-the..uh….Swordsman s-stuck his sword through his partner and into the sound Jonin!" Taiki looked disgusted with that memory

"S-so his partner is dead?" Wondered Shizune. Meanwhile Tsunade and Kakashi were in deep thought waiting for Taiki to continue

"No! In fact he was more annoyed that his outfit got ruined then about him being stabbed. From what I could tell he was not a worshipper of Jashin because he did not perform their usual after battle ritual. Plus he could use chakra"

"How could you tell?" Asked Tsunade

"He used Shunshin" Taiki spoke in a deadpan tone

"So these two unknown Ninja have the scroll and are clearly powerful!"

"Correct Tsunade-Sama" Taiki nodded

"Did you happen to hear their names?" Asked Kakashi

"I heard codename. The taller one is called Suiton while the shorter one is Futon" Taiki suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop, which involving Tsunade was not a good thing. "Is something wrong Tsunade-Sama?"

"Futon and Suiton are not Ninja! They are mercenaries that are skilled in Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Separately they are ranked as S-class opponents, however as a team they are ranked a SSS-class with a flee on sight order given to all who encounter them" Tsunade's tone of voice told the other three in the room that everything she spoke was the truth.

Before anymore could be said a sudden knock at the door pulled everyone's attention. After a few seconds Tsunade allowed the person to enter. The person who entered was one of the Chunins stationed at the gates. In his hand was what appeared to be a letter. He walked across the room, not even regarding the other people, and stopped in front of Tsunade's desk with the letter held out to her.

"Hokage-Sama this letter was just dropped off at the gates by what appeared to be a **Tsuchi Bunshin **that dispelled itself once I took the letter" Tsunade listened to the Chunin while taking the letter from him. Once he finished, she dismissed him and proceeded to open the letter.

_Greeting to you the current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

_I will not bore you with further pleasantries so I will just get to the point. My name is…well it would be cheating if I gave you my name right of the bat now wouldn't it, so for now you will refer to me as Futon. By now you are probably aware that we are the ones in possession of the scroll. Now before you start jumping to conclusions and such, I must point out that it was not our intention to steal this scroll in fact our employer for this mission informed us that the item in question was of great importance to him. So imagine our surprise when the item we stole belonged to the esteemed Senju clan. Rest assured that the lying bastard will pay for this and you can have the scroll back, because in truth it is of no real value to us. However just giving it back to you, no there would be no fun in that. You see, you are not the only Kage that this letter has been delivered to. In fact I deduce that at the very moment you received this letter, theRaikage, Otokage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Kazekage have either finished reading theirs or are just opening it. Now then down to business, if you want the scroll then you're going to have to play along. Myself and Suiton are not but simple mercenaries, and as everyone knows we work for the highest bidder so it's simple. We shall hand over the scroll to the Kage who offers the best deal. If we like the deal, we hand over the scroll. If we dislike the scroll, then we send you're messenger back in a matchbox._

_When we sent the letters, we were in Hangaku town. By the time you get the letter we would have moved on, so if you want to take us up on our offer start you're search there. Now to ensure that people come to play we would like to inform you all that the contents of this scroll lead not only to a store of the Senju clan's greatest Jutsu scrolls but also the entire clans vast recourses. And if that isn't enough to get you to play along then we offer ourselves as well Meaning that we will willingly join which ever village offers us the best deal._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Your's sincerely._

_Futon._

**Otokagakure no Sato**

"Kukukukuku what an interesting development" Thought the Otokage Orochimaru, as he began writing something down "Kabuto!"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama?" Asked Orochimaru's head medic and second in command

"Kabuto assemble our most skilled tracking unit and have them deliver this message to the mercenaries Futon and Suiton" Ordered Orochimaru. Handing the letter to Kabuto.

"It shall be done my lord!" The bespectacled medic took the letter and bowed out of the room.

**Kumogakure no Sato**

"Hmmm…..Fujo!!" Bellowed the Raikage "Get in here!"

"You…..called Raikage-Sama?" Asked the tiny secretary

"Get me Yugito and Killer Bee. I have a mission for them!" The Raikage told him with a smirk.

**Iwagakure no Sato**

"Ha finally! A chance to get back at Konaha" Laughed the Tsuchikage at the thought of having something over Konaha. "But who to send?"

**Kirigakure no Sato **

"This looks like the perfect mission for Hozuki Mangetsu and Hozuki Suigetsu" Smiled the Mizukage.

**Sunagakure no Sato**

"Matsuri!" Spoke a red-haired man wearing the hat of the Kazekage

"Yes Gaara-Kun?" Replied a fair haired young woman

"Matsuri I've asked you not to call me that when in the office" Gaara told her

"Of course Kazekage-Sama" Apologized Matsuri "What is it that you require sir?"

"I need you to inform Kankuro that I have a mission for him and his apprentice"

**Konohagakure no Sato**

"Bastards!" Tsunade roared and slammed her fist into her desk "How dare they threat this like some sick game!"

"What is it Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade handed Shizune the letter to answer her question.

While her apprentice was reading over the letter, Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Taiki.

"Kakashi. You are to gather you're team and be back here in one, I repeat ONE hour!. Is that understood?" Tsunade's tone left n room for argument or lateness.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" And with that Kakashi left the room in a poof of smoke

"Taiki. I want you to find me Team Kurenai and have them report to me immediately!"

"Right away Hokage-Sama!" He to left in a poof of smoke

- - - - - -

Hokage's Office one hour later. Both teams where now waiting for Tsunade to come back from her meeting with the council. They didn't have to wait long before an enraged Hokage stormed into the office with her assistant trailing behind.

"Those foolish old relics!" Complained Tsunade, sitting herself down

The group before her looked between themselves before Kakashi asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Something wrong Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked at the man for a moment, sighed and told them what happened.

"I just finished up with the council and…they don't exactly agree with my view on not going along with the request" The female Hokage didn't hid her disgust at that "They feel it would be in the best interest of the village, bah! More like the best interests for themselves!"

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked the ever quiet Hyuuga Hinata

"They actually want to go along with the mercenaries sick game!" Gasps were heard from those who knew what that meant, which was Shizune and Kakashi.

"Excuse me Hokage-same. But what do you mean?" Kurenai asked, getting nods from the younger group.

"What?…Oh right, you all haven't been briefed yet!" Tsunade coughed into her hand to hid her embarrassment "Little over an hour ago, I received a letter from the mercenary duo of Futon and Suiton. The letter in question explained that the duo are in possession of the scroll I sent for, and they are using it as the centre piece in a game of cat and mouse"

"And the council wants to play along with them?"

"In their exact words they see it as a way to recover from the Uchiha's defection, by offering full citizenship to the two"

"NANI!"

"Well now you know why you're here. The seven of you are to track down Futon and Suiton, and retrieve the scroll. This is an S-rank mission since our information on the two is limited to rumors"

"Rumors? What rumors?" Kiba blurted out. Everyone looked to Tsunade for the answer, but the reply came from the window

"It's said that Suiton can control water at will and can transform into a monstrous creature made of water" Sitting on the windowsill was Jiraiya the Gama Sannin "The list for Futon is even longer. But" He paused there in hopes of drawing out the suspense. However all he got was an angry Tsunade yelling in his ear.

"Get on with it, Pervert!" Yelled the Slug princess with her fist raised

"People say he looks an awful lot like Kyuubi no Yoko's human form!" The silence that statement caused was deafening. "Of course that's impossible because Kyuubi no Yoko is dead!" Jiraiya went quiet following that as everyone know what he was talking about

After several minutes of silence, Tsunade broke it with a question.

"Did you're spy network come up with anything about them?"

"Other then they vanish off the radar every few months, then nothing!" Jiraiya told her with a shrug

The female Hokage pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off the approaching headache before turning back to the two teams. "Very well, Teams Kakashi and Kurenai you have you're mission. You leave in one hour and have an unlimited timeline to locate the mercenaries or until you are called back. Now go!"

"Hai!" The seven ninjas quickly left the room to prepare for the mission. Now that they were gone, Tsunade asked the question that had been plaguing the back of her mind since Jiraiya showed up.

"You think it's Naruto? Don't you?" If she expected Jiraiya to be surprised by her question, he hid it well.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that, but I didn't think it was a good idea while they were here. Especially with the Hyuuga girl around" Jiraiya remembered the last time someone bad mouthed the blond within her hearing range, he shuddered at the mental image of the poor soul being carted into the hospital. "But to answer you're question, then yes I do think it's Naruto. However if it is Naruto then that brings up more questions"

"True. Something tells me we weren't told the whole story five years ago!" Tsunade crossed her hands in front of her "So what has Kakashi been holding back?"

"You think he had something to do with it! Don't you?"

"Maybe I do, but until we can confirm that it is Naruto I won't do anything!" She leveled her gaze upon the hentai writing toad sage "And neither will you!"

Jiraiya raised his hands in defense incase his former teammate decided to get violent. "Hey now! I wouldn't dream of it" He stopped for a moment to chose his next words carefully "Do you want me to follow them or should we wait?"

"We'll wait for the confirmation that they have made contact with the duo before deciding anything"

- - - - -

Middle of nowhere

A small clearing in the forest was soon racked with a explosion that caused all wildlife in the area to scatter. The cause of the explosion was unknown but judging from the dust cloud it was a rather powerful cause. Just as silence was returned to the clearing a soft coughing broke it again. A figure stumbled out of the dust, a hand held up to his mouth.

"Well cough we can call that experiment a success!" The figured cheered while another strolled out of the clearing dust looking none to happy about the others happiness

"Yeah if you call getting blown up several time's a success!" The second figure grabbed his left wrist with his right hand and with a sudden pull dislocated his shoulder before popping it back into place "Seriously Naruto, if it weren't for you're healing ability and my bodies not being human, we both would have been killed along time ago"

Naruto just scowled at his partner for that comments "Geez Ekitai I didn't know you cared so much!"

Hogosha Ekitai, a.k.a Suiton, Started to laugh at the face Naruto was pulling "I don't, but the human world wouldn't be any more fun if you were gone"

"Hey now, I know we're partners but not in that sense!" Ekitai's face became one of disgust as he got what the blond meant, the disgust was soon replaced with anger as his hand soon found it's way around Naruto's neck.

"Never. EVER say that again, or I promise you that you will die a virgin!" He backed up the threat be placing the tip of Nuadu directly above Naruto's crouch "Do you get my point!"

A slow gulp was the only sound the blond made before talking "Without question" The grip around his throat was loosened allowing him to breath again "But I could have done without the pun!"

"Bite me!"

"I have if you remember!" Countered Naruto with his usual fox-like grin

"Unfortunately I do" Ekitai sigh as he retrieved his cloak "Were still a few days away from Myu-jikku town and the festival isn't for another week, so what we gonna do?"

Naruto's foxy grin was quickly replaced by one of pure evil "we're going to pay a visit to the man who set us up!"

"Uh! Payback, I like that" His face split into a gin one would see on a child high on sugar "I call dips on any and all swordsman!"

"Done! As long as I get the to kill the little pig fucker!" Ekitai seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding his head in agreement "And if we come across a safe filled with cash and or property documents. What's stopping us from, oh lets say, helping ourselves?"

"Oh as per the rules set down by the boss, any and all items of wealth that are in possession of one who has cheated us are far game" Naruto turned to get his cloak when he suddenly turn back around to add "With in reason of course, anything to do with slave labor and drugs is destroyed on site!"

"Aye-aye Naruto-Sama!"

A sudden burst of flames got both mercenaries attention along with the pink two-tail fox that appeared in the flames. When the fire died down the fox bowed to the blond before speaking.

"**Greetings Naruto-sama and Ekitai-san!**"

"Yo!" Was what the fox got from Ekitai

"Greetings Denrei! What brings you to us?" Naruto eyed the fox wearily since he rarely brought good news

"**My apologies Naruto-sama, but Hanone-hime wishes to know why neither of you have returned to headquarters?**"

"Told ya we should have informed her!" Ekitai popped up behind Naruto's right shoulder only to be smashed in the face

"Ya you? Be quiet, I'm not the one she has whipped so stay out of this!" Naruto turned his attention back to the fox "You can tell Hanone-chan that there has been a change of plans, which could work out better then expected"

"**Very well Naruto-sama, I shall inform Hanone-hime at once**!" Denrei Bowed once more to Naruto and vanished in a burst of flames.

Turning back to Ekitai, who was realigning his nose, Naruto merely nodded and took to the trees with the swordsman close behind.

- - - - -

**Ne Headquarters**

"Do you understand what you have to do Sai?" Asked a heavily bandaged old man

"Hai Danzo-sama" Replied that pale artist

"Good, for you know that is means if you fail me!"

"O-of course Danzo-sama!"

- - - - -

**Konohagakure no Sato south gate **

Both Team Kakashi and Kurenai arrived at the gate on time and ready to leave. If the situation wasn't so serious, The Haruno bit….I mean ma…..I mean woman would have screamed about Kakashi being on time. Instead the teams just nodded to each other and took off out the gate in the direction of Hangaku town, unaware that it would bring them in contact with two of the most notorious S-class missing nin in history. As they moved out into the forest none looked back, safe for a certain pale-eyed young woman who sub-concisely moved her left hand up to her forehead. "_At least I won't have to worry about this while on the mission" _the nails on her right hand dug into her palm, drawing blood _"Damn you father! Why? Why couldn't you just accept me?"_.

"Yo Hinata! You ok back there?" The sound of her dog using teammate broke Hinata out of her thoughts

"H-hai I'm fine!" Her face lit up in a blush of embarrassment that being caught out

"Then hurry up!"


	3. The past comes to light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did the emo Uchiha would be dead and Naruto would be a god

I always enjoy a good challange - normal speach

I always enjoy a good challange - Thinking, flash back

**I always enjoy a good challange** - Jutsu and Demonic

**I always enjoy a good challange** - Demonic thinking

Summary: Two legendary Mercenaries come across a fight between Leaf Anbu and Sound Jonin. They slaughter the two sides only to discover that they have been tricked but they turn it to their advantage and use it as a way to cause chaos in the elemental countries. Pairings undecided

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The rain soaked ground did little to soften the fall of Hyuuga Hinata, her small body hit the ground with great force after being forced back by her sister's Kaiten. Hyuuga Hiashi looked on with disgust as his eldest daughter once again failed to defeat Hanabi. This was the latest battle to see which one dissevered to be clan head and yet again Hinata failed to deliver. _

_"Enough!" Hiashi's voice boom across the courtyard calling a halt to this travesty of a _

_Fight_

_Hinabi stood down and walk to the side of the area but Hinata was having trouble even standing. After failing to stand for the third time, Hiashi walks, almost gliding across the wet ground, over to his daughter's prone form. Looking up to see her father standing over her, Hinata once again tries to stand up only to fail again._

_"F-father I…" But before she could finish an unimaginable pain exploded from her forehead. Then…as quickly as it came the pain was gone._

_"You will not speck to me like that again!" Scowled Hiashi "From now on you are no longer my daughter, so you will refer to me as Hiashi-sama!" Putting emphasis on the sama "This mark is prove of you're failure as a Hyuuga and you are forbidden to cover it up"_

_"B-but?"_

_"No! It shall serve as a reminder to you're continues failure, and from this day forth you shall serve Hanabi, although what use you could possibly be to the clan heir is unknown, am I clear?" The tone of the clan leader's voice left little room for argument_

_"O-of course Hiashi-sama" Hinata bowed her head in a respectful manner but in truth it was to hide the tears streaming down her face._

_"now leave us!"_

_"Right a-away!"_

_Hinata left as quickly as possible, leaving her former father and sister alone. Hanabi watched the whole exchange with a smirk on her face, knowing that she had finally proven her superiority over her sister._

_- - - - -_

Hinata replayed that day in her mind, trying to see if there was something she could have done different in hopes of avoiding the fate she was now bound to.

"**You know very well what you should have done!**" A cold voice said from the dark reassesses of her mind. Everything around Hinata seemed to stop as she was confronted by the dark part of her soul approached her. After years of torment and sorrow the caged bird seal was the final element in the birth of a being that Hiashi would gladly call his daughter, she was ruthless, skilled and completely without mercy. Also unlike Hinata who hid her body underneath that bulky jacket, this Hinata was dressed like the Hyuuga version of Mitarashi Anko, fishnet included.

"_B-but I could never d-do that to my s-sister!_" Replied Hinata

"**Baka! That little bitch did not, does not and will not care about you. So why should you?**" A dark version of Hinata spat the question back at her kinder self

"_I t-tried m-my b-best_" tears were beginning to fall as Hinata answered her darker self

"**You tried you****'****re best?**" A booming slap broke the silence, Hinata brought her hand up to her swollen cheek as (Dark) Hinata stared her down "**That****'****s the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! We both know that you held back, you could NEVER bring yourself to hurt her and you know it. Just like you where two spineless to use the seal against Neji-teme**"

"Don't speak about Neji-nii-san like that!" (dark)Hinata was surprised that her other self never stuttered once but it was quickly squashed

"**He has been nothing but cold to you since his father died, and even after you got the seal he has been acting all high and mighty, so by what right does he deserve you****'****re defense?**" Hinata remained silent knowing that it was true "**You****'****re failure to do what was necessary has not only cost us our home, our family, our right but also our love**" An image of a blue-eyed blond boy appeared in her mind "**If you had had the nerve to talk to him, to tell him how you felt maybe he would still be alive!**"

- - - - -

(Forest south of the land of Lighting)

"Achoooo!" A certain red haired mercenary brought a tissue up to his nose in case he sneezed again

"You know, Naruto?" Said person looked over at his partner only to see him wiping mucus off of his face "I know you're not much of a shogi player, but just because I am beating you does not mean you have to sneeze on me!" Ekitai drew attention to the game board sitting between them. His side of the board had minimal loses, three to four pieces. Naruto's side was devastated, three pieces remained. "Now you mind telling me why you suddenly decided to rain on my face?" Ekitai asked while cleaning his face

"Sorry, someone must be talking about me!" A sheepish grin spread across Naruto's face "Although that's not the weird thing!"

"Oh?" Wondered the swordsman who at the moment was sipping some tea

"Yeah, I'm getting this strange tingling feeling in my….lower region" As soon as the words left his mouth several things happened. One, several women across the elemental nations suddenly had a shiver of excitement run up their spine. Two, Ekitai inhaled his tea cup and started choking on it. And three, a certain perverted old man got the feeling that he was missing out of good research material. Unaware of his teammate's breathing problem, Naruto continued to stare up into the sky and ponder his strange feeling.

- - - - -

(Back Hinata)

"_D-did you f-feel that?_" Hinata could still feel the shiver of excitement

"**Yeah**" (Dark) Hinata had a look of complete bliss on her face "**That****…****that was nice****…****I hope it happens again**"

"_T-that was nice_"

- - - - -

(Deep in Lighting country)

"Hey you ok?" A pale-skinned boy with two red dots on his fore-head asked his traveling partner "You're acting strange"

"Fuck you bone head, there's nothing fucking wrong with me so back off" The red-head replied, using her unique vocabulary. Although her bravado was destroyed by the blush that still lingered her cheeks

"Yeah fine whatever, let's just finish the job and report back to Hanone-sama"

- - - - -

_**Five years ago. Purgatory!**_

_In this blank, empty realm floated the souls of those not yet worthy to be judged. Those who may yet still have a purpose or no reason to pass on. It was here that the sound five awaited there final judgment for all the things they had done while under the service of Orochimaru. However fate, it seemed, had other plans for them in the form of a heavily pregnant woman wearing a light blue kimono with a gold fox running around it. Her hair reached down to her lower back and was jet black. Golden eyes with silted pupils scan over the five souls, while the two fox ears on the top of her head would twitch after looking at each of them. The nine tails behind her moved lazily around, each independent of the out._

"_Well now, all five of you are still here? It appears as if fortune favours you, my dear kit!__"__ Smiled the woman as she gently rubbed her swollen womb __"__Now what would any of you do to get out of this place?__"_

_The five ninja in front of her looked at each other out of pure shock about what they were seeing and heard. The silence was broken, in a rather brash way, by the only female in the group._

"_What the fuck are you talking about bitch?__"__ The woman stopped what she was doing and stared directly at the girl, who took her failure to reply as an opening to continue her rant __"__I mean who the hell do you thing you are, you bloated cock choking whore. No better yet! How did you even get into this shit hole?__"_

"_Tayuya, who shouldn__'__t talk like that to people!__"__ criticizes the largest of the group_

"_Shut it fat ass, when I need you advise I__'__ll forget to fucking ask for it!__"__ Snapped Tayuya_

"_Actually for once I agree with __Jirobou, Tayuya" This time it was the guy with eight limps who spoke _

"_What?!" Tayuya was shocked that someone was actually agreeing with the big guy_

"_He does have a point-" A pale boy with the right side of his face covered with his hair started the reply_

"_-since it is clear that this woman maybe able to get us out of here" The pale boy with his hair on the opposite side to the other one finished the reply_

"_Sakon, Ukon, shut the fuck up you fucking creepy ass fags!" another typical Tayuya comeback._

_By now the woman was becoming quite annoyed with these…these children and it was clearly shown by the movement of her tails. However it was not her, who cracked in the end. However in her opinion she would have done it better._

"_Quiet! All of you!" although the albino had spoken in a completely flat and emotionless tone, the fact that he got the other four to shut up clearly showed his power over them "Now then…woman speak what it is…you came to speak" _

_No sooner then when those words left his mouth, a wave of killer intent washed over the five, who were no struggling to move. All of it was coming from the woman which was indicated by the thrashing of her tails and the blood red chakra swirling around her body. When she next spoke, it was in a tone that, in their minds, made Orochimaru seem like a child._

"_**Listen and listen well ningenteki! If you EVER speak to me in such a disrespectful tone again, I will personally drag you're soul into Makai and feed it to yuuen karite.**__" Seeing all of them nod slowly, the kitsune woman allowed herself to calm down. "Now that we have that cleared up I shall explain a few things to you. First I am Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the bijuu and queen of all kitsune and foxes" The sound fives complexions paled, although with Kimimaro it was hard to tell "Second I am willing to free you from this realm if you swear to work for me!"_

"_So we are to go from one master to another" Still Kimimaro's voice refused to alter tones "tell me Kitsune, why should we agree to this besides the chance to escape this place?"_

"_Simple, I am asking you to __work__ for me, not serve me like that worthless coward Orochimaru. Besides working for the kitsune clan has many benefits" Kyuubi allowed a smirk to grace her lips before continuing "If you agree then you shall refer to me by Hanone-sama, as that is my name. So you're answer?"_

_Silence once more loomed over the group as they each considered her offer. Then after what seemed like an eternity (well lets face it, that's what it is in purgatory) they all reached a same unspoken agreement._

"_We except, Hanone-sama!"_

_- - - - -_

(Wave country)

"Isirabi-chan are you ok?" a teenage girl, with a number of bandages warped around certain parts of her body, turned around to address the person who had spoken to her.

"Hai Tsunami-san, I just feel like someone is talking about me!" The girl told the older woman

"But isn't one meant to sneeze when someone is talking about them?" Tsunami assumed a thinking pose after questioning that.

"_Maybe if they were talking about me casually. *_sigh*_Naruto-Kun!_"

- - - - -

(**Sunagakure no Sato**)

"Temari is something bothering you?" Asked the Kazekage, looking up from his paperwork "You've been acting weird as of late"

"w-weird? What do you mean, Gaara?" replied a panicked looking blonde woman

"I mean, ever since you got back from that mission to The land of the mountains, and it's getting concerning" Gaara said to his sister, in his usual monotone

"Oh don't worry about that Gaara, I just ran into an old friend and something they said to me was, a little unexpected"

- - - - -

_**Flashback, four months**_

_A very tired, very exhausted Temari let her battle fan drop to the ground before following it after, finally, reaching the ruins of __Tonbogakure no Sato. Taking a moment to rest up, the Suna kunochi_ _couldn't help but remember how much she hated this mission. _

"_Suspicious looking people my ass! Gaara just wants me gone so he can fuck Matsuri_ _on his desk again" Her grumbling was cut short when the mountain's weather changed and snow started to fall. Being a desert dweller and being dressed in nothing but a battle kimono and sandals didn't help her situation. "DAMN YOU GAARA…ACHOO!" _

_Picking up the fan, Temari quickly looked around for any kind of shelter. Luckily many of Tonbogakure's building were still in tacked. Rushing over to the nearest one, and making sure that it's roof and walls were still standing. Temari entered without a second thought, unaware that she was being watched from the other buildings. _

_- - - - -_

"_Well this is unexpected!" the first speaker sounded male_

"_How should we proceed?" This time it was a female_

"_Our orders are clear, get rid of any humans who enter the clan lands!" a second male speaker_

"_But she doesn't smell like a human!" the female again_

"_**That's just her brother you smell, he is the vessel for Shukaku after all!**__" another, more demonic sounding female "__**why don't you go down and say hello to an old friend Aiji?**__" _

"_**Of course Kaa-san!**__"_

_- - - - - _

_Inside the building, Temari had gotten a small fire started and was frantically trying to remain warm in the frigid temperature. "S-stupid G-Gaara, s-stupid s-snow, s-s-s-stupid w-white f-f-f-fox…? Wait, white fox?" Sitting on the opposite side of the fire to Temari was indeed a little white fox, Although it had three tails, it was still a fox. Placing a hand to her forehead to check if she had a fever, Temari continued to watch the fox while it continued to stare back at her. _

"_**You're not hallucinating, sand maiden. I am very much real**__" Hearing the fox speak almost cause the Jonin to jump out of her skin._

"_Y-you can t-talk?" Staring at the small animal in pure disbelieve, while wondering if she really was ill._

"_**Of course I can speak**__!" Snapped the fox, insulted that she doubted what she heard "__**I am a kitsune, not some common variety fox!**__. __**I would think that you're connecting to Shukaku would allow you to see that**__"_

"_I apologise for the mistake Kitsune-san, but how is it you know of the Shukaku?" Temari knew that when Uzumaki Naruto died, Kyuubi no yoko died as well, so the thought that this was the Kyuubi reborn did cross her mind._

"_**Do not worry Temari-chan, I am not Kyuubi-kaa-san**__" Now the kitsune had her full attention for not only knowing her name, but also saying that the Kyuubi was it's mother "__**Now to answer you're question on how I know of Shukaku, well that's easy. After all I did defeat both him and Gaara five years ago at the Chunin exams**__!"_

_Temari froze, and not because of the weather. There was only one person who could claim that victory but…he was dead, or at least that's what Hatake Kakashi told everyone._

"_N-Naruto?" Even as the name left her mouth, Temari kept trying to tell herself that he was dead and that this kitsune was just trying to trick her_

"_**Got it in one. Brains and beau**__ty, you always did stand out more so then other girls, Temari-chan" There, right in front of her, was Uzumaki Naruto. Or rather an older Naruto. Gone was the short spiky blonde hair, in it's place was shoulder length red hair with blonde tips. He still had those captivating blue eyes, but if Temari looked close enough she could see red pooling around his iris's. Thankfully he no longer wore that orange monstrosity. Instead he was wearing dark pants and shoes, his top was a dark blue with a black jacket over it. "So are you just going to sit there trying to catch snow with you're open mouth, or are you going to say something?"_

_However instead of getting a verbal reply, Naruto found himself knocked to the ground by a teary eyed Temari, although he didn't know she was crying since his face was buried deep within her ample chest. But this comfortable position was not to last as Naruto soon found himself being strangled by an angry Suna kunochi._

"_You bastard! Everyone thought you were dead, I thought you were dead" Temari continued to throttle Naruto_ _not noticing the grotesque colour his face was turning "Where the fuck have you been all these years!"_

"_*cough*…*cough*…*gag*…*cough*" It wasn't the response Temari was looking for, but it stopped her long enough to notice her fellow blonde's situation._

"_Oh god Naruto! Are you ok? I am so sorry!" Slowly a clawed hand rose up, gripped the hem of Temari's shirt and pulled her down to Naruto's eye level_

"_Never…do that…again! And here's my apology!" Gasped Naruto before he pulled Temari down on top of him, locking his lips with hers. To say the girl was shocked was the saying the truth, because shocked she was. Although it didn't last long when she quickly returned the kiss with twice the passion. Breaking from the kiss to breathe, both blondes stared into each others eyes. "So am I forgiven or do I still need to explain myself?" _

_Whatever hope Naruto had of Temari forgiving him and forgetting about his five year absence quickly went out the window when she slammed her iron fan down upon his balls. Pain, that was all he could understand at the moment. Crippling, blinding pain. Made worse by the fact that Temari was pressing down on the offending weapon._

"_Now you are going to tell me what happened five years ago or I swear you will never, ever be a father! __**UNDERSTAND!!!!!**__" A chibi Naruto stood cowering before a giant Temari and nodded very slowly._

"_*Sigh*Very well. As you know I was last seen at the valley of the end, battling Uchiha Sasuke and that my former sensei Hatake Kakashi reported me dead" Naruto paused to make sure she was listening "No doubt some people might have thought that it was Kakashi who killed me out of hatred for Kyuubi-kaa-san. That is not true, he did try to save me…but in the end he was to late!"_

"_What do you mean to late, how did you die, how are you alive now and why do you keep referring to the Kyuubi as you're mother?" Asked a fanatic Temari who was unaware of the presence behind her._

"_That my dear suna keisei will have to wait for another day as it seems I have business to attend to!" Naruto told her calmly, not taking his eyes off hers. However their line of sight was broken when a voice spoke from behind Temari causing her to flinch in surprise and swing her fan around._

"_Took you long enough to remember!" Catching the giant fan like it was nothing, Ekitai stared at the two with a hit of annoyance "So either mount her now or tell her you'll meet up with her again!"_

"_PERVERT!" The butt end of the fan crashed into Ekitai's nose, forcing it up into his skull._

"_Ow!"_

- - - - -

Gaara watched with slight interest as blood slowly trickled out of his zoned out sister's nose. His sister, the most anti-social woman in all of **Sunagakure, **was bleeding and, if he was seeing correctly, drooling over some old friend…..

"You saw Naruto didn't you" It wasn't a question and his usual forwardness snapped Temari out of her daze only to have her stare at him with pure terror.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said, you saw Naruto didn't you. Now judging from you reaction I'll take that as a yes" Gaara goes back to his paperwork, not bothering to look at his sister's shocked face. When Gaara pulled a small letter from a drawer in his desk, he holds it out to Temari "He says hello by the way!"

"………………..YOU KNEW!" Every living person in the sand village stopped what they were doing to look towards the Kazekage's building when they heard sabaku no Temari shout out. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, THAT YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS ALL THIS TIME!" Oh kankuro probably pissed her off again, was the thought that went through everyone's minds.

Back in Gaara's office we find the Kazekage being strangled by his older sister, without the sand rushing to his aid.

"You little bastard! How could you do that to me, all this time you knew and you never told me! What kind of brother are you?" Temari asked repeatedly while shaking Gaara back and fourth.

This was the scene that greeted Kankuro when he entered the room. Both Temari and Gaara turned to look at their brother standing there with his mouth open and arms hanging limp. Clearing his throat to get his attention, Gaara mentioned for his brother to approach the desk. (keep in mind that he is still being strangled)

"Kankuro the reason I called you here is that I have a mission for you and shiyousha-san" Gaara handed his brother a scroll that had is personal seal on it. This caught both his siblings attention "You two are to find the mercenaries Futon and Suiton and deliver this to them!"

"Of course Kazekage-sama" Replied Kankuro who pocketed the scroll "Do you have any information on where they might be?"

A smirk appeared briefly on Gaara's face before he returned it to it's usual stony visage "If I know them then you're best bet would be to locate the nearest music festival or event" Seeing the looks he was getting from that bit of information Gaara quickly responded to their unspoken question "Anyone who has taken an interest in the two knows that they frequent such things in between work!"

"Understood!"

"You can leave now Kankuro!" Gaara said, dismissing the puppeteer and turning back to his sister "Now are you going to let me go so that I may explain myself, or would you rather just go back to throttling me?"

Temari's hands remained wrapped around Gaara's neck but slowly loosed their grip and left. Walking around the desk and pulling out the chair in front of it, Temari sat herself down waiting for Gaara to being explaining.

- - - - -

(Back with the idiots….I mean Naruto and Ekitai)

"Hakachi and Yokobe will meet us in Myu-jikku town two days before the festival" Explain Naruto as he read the scroll that a fox summon delivered "So that gives us seven weeks and five days to get there. And it will take us four weeks to get to reach the water capital of **Mizuumi**, our business there won't take long" It was here that Ekitai cut Naruto off

"That leaves us little over three weeks to make it to Myu-jikku!" The swordsman didn't look up from what he was doing, but he knew he had the kitsune's attention "That's cutting it a little close, don't ya think?"

"Yes it is, if we were talking by human standards. For us it will only take us three weeks to reach Mizuumi and only two to get to Myu-jikku!" Naruto smirked at out doing his team-mate "So you see I have everything covered"

"So then what are we to do for the other two weeks?" Ekitai already had that counter prepared

"Simple we wait for the first messenger team to show up!" This got a pause out of the taller man before an evil smile that showed off his serrated teeth "So you see my aquatic comrade, I have this all planned out"

"Very well then, oh great strategist what is our next move!" Ekitai joked as he lay down on his back

"Now you're being an asshole!"

"I know!" Popping up to his feet and swinging his sword on to his back, Ekitai turned from Naruto and looking towards the mountains that divided **Kaminari no Kuni **and **Ishi no Kuni **(No idea if this is actually what that country is called, so just calling it that) "Two days to reach the coast, five to reach the tip of **Oto no Kuni.** We stop there to rest, so that's another day. Followed up by two weeks of island hopping to ensure we keep the players guessing, correct?"

"Right on the money, as always!" Replied Naruto as he got up himself "And once we reach **Mizu no Kuni, **we hunt down that little worm who set us up and send him straight to Makai!"

"**Oh we're off to kill the rich man, the rich man who tried to kill us!**" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the totally random song his friend had created

"Please don't sing!"

"Then can I whistle?"

"No"

"How about hum?"

"Hmmm ok!" A quick fist pump to the air and Ekitai started humming as he walked off, leaving Naruto to shake his head and sigh "Why do I get stuck with the weird partners?"

"Because, as Hanone-chan's son, we are the only one's, on strength and power anyway, that can work together perfectly. But when you think about it, Kidomaru is a lot weirder then me!" Ekitai shouted back over his shoulder

"How do you figure that?" Not really interested in what was being said, Naruto was just going along with the humour. But then who doesn't find the humiliation of others funny.

"Because even Jirobou can get with a woman, while the closest Kido's ever gotten to one is these graphic novels Tayuya found on his person that one time!" Both guys shuddered at the memory of what the demonic flutist did to the spider ninja "I am so glad it ain't me she's interested in"

"And why is that?" Naruto could feel a blow to his ego coming

"Because with a left kick like that, she would pretty much control any man she's with. Regardless of how quick he regenerates" Ekitai's fun was ended when he was forced to dive out of the way of a pointy object that became embedded in the tree behind him.

Looking out from his hiding place, he watched as the object that was stuck in the tree freed itself and returned to it's master. In Naruto's hand was a blade about three feet in length and completely made of bone. It was divided into five segments, each one getting smaller as it got closer to the point. At first look it appear to be solid but when Naruto flicked the handle all five segments separated turning the sword into a whip, held together by a chain running up through the centre of the blade.

With another powerful spin, Naruto sent the blade whipping towards Ekitai. But this time the giant swordsman defended himself with the saw edge sword on his back. The two swords repelled each other. Naruto's returned to it's solid form and Ekitai's rested on his shoulder. Both swordsman settled into their fighting stances, bowed to each other and returned their swords to their resting positions. Ekitai's rested on his back, between his shoulder blades while Naruto's was sealed into his hand. Without another word the two jumped into the trees and vanished in the forest.

- - - - -

(Several hours later with teams Kakashi and Kurenai)

When they arrived in Hangaku town, the first thing Kakashi ordered them to do was to gather any information on Futon and Suiton they could before reporting back to the towns inn. Little did they know that all the information they required was resting with two S-class missing nin, who were currently sitting in the inn.

It didn't take long for each member of the team to arrive at the inn and each one had the same result. Realising that the trail may already be cold, the Jonin decided to rent some rooms and retry the next day.

"Ano…K-Kurenai-Sensei" The red eyed Jonin looked back at her Hyuuga student to see what she wanted

"Yes Hinata, what is it?" Ever since Hinata received that accursed seal, Kurenai had been even more worried about the young woman

"W-when we l-locate the m-mercenaries what's going to h-happen?" This wasn't just Hinata's question, as four of the five Chunin had been wondering this as well

"Well our orders are to locate Futon and Suiton. When we find them, we are to demand that they hand over the scroll. If they do not comply then we are to use force to get the scroll and capture the two for their crime!" She explained. Kakashi, who up till now had remained quiet, spoke up

"But since no one in town seems to know where they are, we will have to look else where!" As usual the Jonin had his nose buried in his standard Icha Icha book "Yet something tells me you know where they are, Uchiha Itachi!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Mizuumi **- Lake

**Kaminari no Kuni - **Land of Lighting

**Ishi no Kuni** - Land of stone

**Oto no Kuni -** Land of sound

**Mizu no Kuni - **Land of water

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, but i kept having problems with this chapter and had to redo the idea a number of times. I know lots of flash backs, but they are important to the story. No you don't find out what happened to Naruto yet and before you say anything i may or may not make this a multi-girl pairing story. Another thing, I don't hate Sakura. It's just that in this story she will be a bitch. and finally, Naruto is Kyuubi's son in this story but not adopted. if you fiqure out what i mean by that, then good for you. Next chapter will be when ever i finish it. it will have some more flash backs, the death of the guy who tricked Naruto and Ekitai. Team konoha's encounter with Itachi and Kisame. Also their encounter with Futon and Suiton, so lets hope i don't mess up.


End file.
